


Young Love

by minigami



Series: Meme time! [8]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, Gen, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tema es que Damian tiene tres hermanos idiotas que no entienden que Colin es sólo su amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito a partir del prompt de bela_kikinu (LJ) para el AU Request Meme.

 

**Young Love**

 

__Damian mira a sus tres hermanos mayores, el uniforme de Robin perfectamente puesto, a punto de salir a patrullar. Su rostro, que normalmente tiene tendencia a las miradas de desdén y a las muecas furiosas, tiene una expresión curiosamente seria en esos momentos.  
Ante el silencio expectante de los otros tres - y la mirada curiosa de Batgirl, que está buscando un par de cosas en el superordenador de la Cueva - se detiene frente a ellos, las manos en la cintura.  
  
\- Os he reunido aquí - comienta, solemne - para comunicaros que he decidido que Colin, también conocido como Abuse, no va a recibir ningún tipo de influencia por parte de los aquí presentes a partir de ahora.  
_ _

__\- Oh. Lo has *decidido* - la mueca de Jason enseña los dientes, y su tono rezuma sarcasmo - mira, canijo, no hago caso a tu padre, te voy a hacer caso a ti.  
_ _

__Tim pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a colocarse la capucha.  
_ _

__\- Harás lo que te digo, o me aseguraré de que te pases una buena temporada sin poder moverte, Todd.  
_ _

__\- Venga, venga, haya paz en la familia - Dick intenta poner paz - Damian, ¿a qué viene a todo esto, eh? Es un crío muy dulce, a todos nos cae bien.  
_ _

__\- Eso es - grita Steph desde la otra punta de la cueva - porque le **gusta** y está **celoso**.  
_ _

__El ruido de la risa de Steph se pierde entre los gruñidos de Damian, sus negaciones, cada vez más entusiastas, las carcajadas de Jason, y los intentos por parte de Dick por sujetar al niño y hacer que se calme.  
  
Tim, mientras tanto, hace rato que ha salido de allí. Tiene un par de cosas que explicarle a Colin antes de empezar sus rondas. (Es un niño adorable; no sabe cómo soporta a Damian)_ _


End file.
